The valuable prior art DE 10 2012 222 110 A1 discloses a clutch device with an actuator for a drive train of a motor vehicle comprising an internal combustion engine, an electrical machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device, wherein the clutch device is disposed between the internal combustion engine on the one hand and the electrical machine as well as the transmission on the other hand, wherein the clutch device and the actuator are integrated into the rotor of the electrical machine to provide a constructional/functional improvement of the clutch device.